My Best Friend
by Cybra
Summary: Probably the only SWAT Kat songfic out there. Please be kind.


My Best Friend

by Worthy AKA Cybra

A/N: Hey, y'all! This is the _only_ SWAT Kat songfic I have ever heard of. Sure, it's a Pokemon song, but it fits our boys in red and blue! Hopefully, I have improved! By the way, originally the song says "my best friends" (plural), but I did a slight re-write so it's singular. That way, it's like Razor talking to T-Bone or visa versa.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own the song or the SWAT Kats. Dang shame, too.

As the music starts, we see T-Bone talking to Callie. Razor is standing off to the side, waiting impatiently for his partner to stop smooth-talking so they can leave. His tail swishes impatiently behind him.

Then, the look in Razor's eyes turns to one of mischief as an idea worms its way into his mind.

__

Til' the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true,

All the times that we have been through,

You will always be my best friend…

As T-Bone continues to talk, oblivious to his partner's intentions, Razor tenses his muscles and waits for something. Ann Gora, who is approaching with Johnny in hopes of getting an interview, watches as Razor focuses completely on his larger partner.

She watches as he leaps forward and grabs T-Bone around the neck. T-Bone lets out a cry of surprise and begins to frantically twist and turn to grab his attacker. Razor is too nimble and easily climbs up onto T-Bone's shoulders; his paws are on one shoulder, his feet on the other, and his body twisting around T-Bone's head. The larger SWAT Kat gave a slight growl as he adjusted his stance to allow the extra weight.

"Razor, you little – !"

The burly SWAT Kat can't even finish his threat as Razor begins to maniacally laugh. Soon, T-Bone is grinning and laughing as well.

__

Here we are – on a new adventure

Danger lurks – somewhere in the darkness

We are set – for surprises – even battle!

We're a team – no one better mess with us!

We cut to a scene at some point of night. Razor and T-Bone are looking around warily, expecting something to leap out at them. As the Creeplings begin to fly towards them, the two SWAT Kats go back to back, their gazes never leaving the strange pink creatures.

As 15 Creeplings fly down towards them, T-Bone bends over slightly and Razor jumps up onto his back. Using his partner as a springboard, he leaps up into the air and swipes at the attackers. A few Creeplings fall towards the ground, stunned. On his way back down, Razor fires his glove-o-trix at the remaining Creeplings, wrapping them up in a steel-reinforced net.

T-Bone steps out of the way just before Razor lands. The two of them quickly take out the rest of the Creeplings. While the duo is disappointed that Dark Kat had gotten away in the confusion, they grin and give each other a high-four of victory.

__

Til' the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true,

All the times that we have been through,

You will always be my best friend…

The scene changes to the hangar where Jake is running a diagnostic on the TurboKat. He yawns sleepily as the numbers and words scroll down the computer screen. To an average kat, the words and numbers made no sense. To Jake, it was like reading a book.

Chance sneaks up behind his partner, being careful not to alert his friend by making too much noise. As soon as he's right behind the tired kat, he yells, "HEY, JAKE!"

Jake yowls in surprise and leaps out of his seat. After a few minutes of Jake trying to slow his heart down and Chance's laughter, we see Chance running from Jake, a murderous look in the smaller kat's eyes.

__

Good friends – are those who stick together

When there's sun and in the heavy weather

We see Chance's ears droop as he receives bad news from his sister. He hangs up the phone and sighs. That's when a paw comes down on his shoulder. Chance turns to see Jake standing there, a sympathetic look on his face. The smaller kat silently asks what's wrong and Chance begins to explain the problem.

__

Smile after smile

That's how it will be

Just you and me

The scene changes once more to Chance and Jake laughing their heads off at a truly terrible movie on TV. They're insulting the movie at the same time…"Mystery Science Theater 3000" style. Chance steals the popcorn bowl from Jake who gives him a death glare, but it's obvious that the smaller kat doesn't mean it.

__

Til' the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true,

All the times that we have been through,

You will always be my best friend…

As we watch, the scene dissolves and changes into that of the pair running through the obstacle course. Jake's ahead by a nose, but Chance is determined to win this time. He grabs the smaller kat and tosses him over his shoulder.

Jake lands on his feet and resumes running, a seething look on his face. Chance is grinning like a maniac as he runs towards the finish line. Just when he's about to make it, Jake tackles him to the ground. The obstacle course run is forgotten as the two of them begin their mock battle.

__

Remember, when we first met?

We had such fun, oh I never will forget…

Since then, the times are so good –

We've always stuck together like best friends should…

We see Jake and Chance in high school. Jake nervously holds out his paw to the larger kat. Chance just looks at Jake's paw for a moment before he takes it, shrugging. The two of them shake hands.

"My name's Jake Clawson," the smaller kat nervously told the other.

"Chance Furlong."

At the same time, we see ghostly images of their adventures in high school overlapping the scene.

__

Til' the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true,

All the times that we have been through,

You will always be my best friend…

We cut to a scene after a fight. The two SWAT Kats are absolutely exhausted as they sit in their jet, not really wanting to move. Feral would be landing nearby soon, but the two of them are too tired to even _think_ about dealing with the Enforcer commander. Callie offers them a place to spend the night at City Hall, which the pair gratefully accepts. T-Bone's too tired to pilot the TurboKat home and so is Razor.

As the music fades away, we see Razor curled up on a couch with T-Bone sleeping sitting up next to him. The two kats are unaware that anybody is watching them, but Callie is making sure that Feral doesn't enter that section of City Hall. She smiles as the two of them continue to sleep.

_'I always seem to see them side by side,'_ Callie notes as our view fades to black.

A/N: Gah! It's cheezy! I swear it is!!! Well, I gave it my best shot! Gotta give me points for that, right? Oh, and the beginning two sections were inspired by a scene from Kristen Sharpe's Guard Duty. :::gets down on her knees::: Please be kind!


End file.
